emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulbapedia
Not to be confused with its namesake website. Bulbapedia was Emile's Venusaur in his Let's Play of Pokémon FireRed. He was the first Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon FireRed Part 1 Bulbapedia first appeared as a Level 5 Bulbasaur in Professor Oak's laboratory as one of the three starters, its only moves being Tackle and Growl. Emile gave him no nickname at the time of receiving him. In his first battle, with Gary Oak, Gary's Charmander nearly overwhelmed Bulbapedia by virtue of its superior Attack and Speed stats, forcing Emile to use the Potion he had taken from his PC. Charmander took out almost half of Bulbapedia's restored HP, but fell to a Tackle attack, the resulting experience raising Bulbapedia to Level 6. Part 2 Offscreen, Emile trained Bulbapedia up to Level 8, during which he learned Leech Seed. While trying to locate a Spearow to add to his team, Bulbapedia fought many wild Pokémon; when he finally encountered one of the birds, he had grown to Level 11 and learned Vine Whip, and was at half health. Bulbapedia Tackled the wild Spearow once, upon which Emile threw a Poké Ball that barely failed to capture the Spearow, who retaliated with a Peck attack. With Bulbapedia dangerously close to fainting, Emile resorted to using another Potion, to his chagrin, before throwing another Poké Ball that succeeded in catching the Spearow, which would come to be Khold. Part 3 In the optional rival battle on Route 22, after Khold's untimely faint, Bulbapedia took over the fight against Gary's Pidgey (Level 9). Due to a combination of Khold's Leer having lowered its Defense stat, Pidgey using Tackle rather than the super effective Gust, and missing both times it used said Tackle, Bulbapedia won the battle unscathed, growing to Level 12. He then fought Gary's Charmander again, and though the Fire-Type's Scratch attacks depleted nearly half of Bulbapedia's HP, Gary's neglect to use the super effective Ember attack resulted in Bulbapedia easily knocking it out with repeated Tackle attacks. Part 4 While fighting against Camper Liam, the sole trainer in the Pewter Gym, Emile switched in Bulbapedia against his opponent's Level 10 Geodude. The Rock/Ground-Type fell to one Vine Whip attack, and Emile switched back to Khold as Liam sent out his Sandshrew. However, after the Ground-Type's endurance exhausted Emile's patience, he sent out Bulbapedia again to finish Sandshrew off with one Vine Whip, resulting in the starter growing to Level 13. Bulbapedia then battled Brock alone, taking down his Geodude and his Onix with one Vine Whip attack each, growing to Level 14 and earning Emile the Boulder Badge. Part 5 Bulbapedia delivered the finishing blow on Lass Robin's Jigglypuff after Khold struggled with her, growing to Level 15 as a result. He then tried to learn Poisonpowder, which Emile deleted Growl for, only to immediately delete Poisonpowder in favor of Sleep Powder. Part 6 Bulbapedia fought against Super Nerd Jovan and his two Level 11 Electric-Types in Mt. Moon. Despite his Magnemite succeeding in confusing him with a Supersonic, Bulbapedia uses his newly learned Sleep Powder to incapacitate the Steel-Type before attacking it with Vine Whip. The third strike was a critical hit, knocking it out. Jovan's Voltorb fell similarly, missing with its Tackle attack and only using Screech besides that. Ultimately, Bulbapedia won the battle without taking any damage. Later, after a few cut battles against wild Pokémon, Bulbapedia grew to Level 16 and subsequently evolved into Ivysaur. Part 7 Offscreen, Bulbapedia grew to Level 17. During the battle against Super Nerd Miguel at the end of Mt. Moon, Bulbapedia defeated his Level 12 Voltorb between Khold taking down his Grimer and Koffing. During more offscreen training, Bulbapedia grew two more levels to Level 19. Later, the Ivysaur took on Gary's Charmander in the third rival battle in Cerulean City. Landing a Sleep Powder right away, Emile attempted to use Leech Seed next but accidentally selected Vine Whip. The Grass-Type attack dealt little damage, and then Charmander woke up, using Ember twice before Bulbapedia used Sleep Powder again. Succeeding in landing a Leech Seed next, Bulbapedia slowly gained back HP as he Tackled the lizard in his sleep. Charmander woke up in time to launch another Ember, but the sapped health ensured that Bulbapedia survived, and Leech Seed then finished the Fire-Type off. Special Feature - Rival Battle #3 Failed Attempts In Emile's first attempted battle with Gary, Bulbapedia went out against Pidgeotto after Khold's untimely knockout. Though repeated Tackles nearly knocked out the bird, Bulbapedia fell to its Gust attack, ending the battle. In Emile's second attempted battle with Gary, Bulbapedia nearly defeated his entire team singlehandedly. He once again faced Pidgeotto after it knocked out Khold, but this time defeated it unscathed, first incapacitating it with Sleep Powder and then infecting it with Leech Seed before Tackling it until it went down, growing to Level 18 in the process. Charmander came out next, landing an Ember that took out nearly half of Bulbapedia's HP before Emile used his Sleep Powder/Leech Seed combo again. That and the resulting Tackles knocked it out, though it awakened in time to get off one last Ember, reducing Bulbapedia's HP below half. Gary's Abra came out next, and fell easily to two Vine Whip attacks, giving Bulbapedia enough experience to grow to Level 19. Lastly, Gary sent out his Rattata, and Emile immediately incapacitated it with Sleep Powder. A Vine Whip on the next turn nearly took it out, but Rattata woke up to use Tackle, and a critical Quick Attack on the next turn depleted Bulbapedia's HP before he could strike the finishing blow. In Emile's third attempted battle with Gary, Bulbapedia used nothing but Tackle, Khold's knockout without dealing any damage making Emile decide to give up the battle as a bad job. Despite this, Bulbapedia reduced Pidgeotto to merely a sliver of HP before falling to its third Gust attack. Part 8 On the Nugget Bridge, Bulbapedia switched in for the fourth battle against Lass Reli after her male Nidoran's Poison Point struck Khold. Her remaining Pokémon, a female Nidoran, took out nearly half of Bulbapedia's HP, but she ultimately fell to his Tackle attack. Bulbapedia then finished off Camper Ethan's Mankey with another Tackle. After the Nugget Bridge, Bulbapedia fought the trainers on the way to Cerulean Cape, taking little damage and leveling up twice, to Level 21, as he went. Part 8 1/2 Bulbapedia fought against Lass Haley's Oddish, defeating it with three Tackles and growing to Level 22, upon which it learned Razor Leaf and forgot Vine Whip. Emile then switched to Khold for the remainder of the battle. Part 9 Bulbapedia took on the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty. A critical Razor Leaf took out her Staryu in one hit, and though the time Emile took to revive his newly caught Meow Mix cost Bulbapedia a lot of HP, two Razor Leaf attacks defeated Misty's Starmie, earning Emile the Cascade Badge. Part 10 During an offscreen battle against Bug Catcher Elijah on Route 6, Bulbapedia grew to Level 23. After Camper Jeff's Raticate nearly knocked out both Khold and Meow Mix, Bulbapedia finished him off, taking little damage in the process. During Emile's montage of the battles aboard the S.S. Anne, Bulbapedia grew to Level 24. Part 11 At the end of the S.S. Anne, during the fourth rival battle, Emile sent out Bulbapedia to face Gary's weakened Raticate, the latter having knocked out both Khold and Meow Mix with its Hyper Fang. It launched the same attack against Bulbapedia, but missed, falling to the Ivysaur's Tackle. Gary sent out Kadabra next, which used Disable to no avail before Sleep Powder incapacitated it. Bulbapedia's Razor Leaf depleted most of its HP, but it woke up in time to use Disable, preventing Bulbapedia from using Razor Leaf again. It then used Confusion, halving Bulbapedia's HP before it fell to the Ivysaur's Tackle attack. Bulbapedia grew to Level 25 from the resulting experience. Gary then sent out his Charmeleon, which attacked with Smokescreen and Ember before Sleep Powder struck, followed immediately by Leech Seed. Emile then restored Bulbapedia to full health with a Super Potion before he landed a critical Tackle. The next Tackle missed, and Charmeleon woke up to use Ember again. It moved before Bulbapedia on the next turn, reducing his HP to dangerous levels and burning him, but one more critical Tackle earned Emile the victory. Later, Bulbapedia took on the Vermilion City Gym Leader, Lieutenant Surge. Switching in from Meow Mix against his Voltorb, he defeated the slightly weakened Electric-Type with one Razor Leaf and grew to Level 26. Bulbapedia then defied Emile's expectations by out-speeding Surge's Pikachu and knocking it out in the same way. Bulbapedia struggled somewhat against Surge's Raichu, but a couple of Razor Leaf attacks combined with Leech Seed felled it, earning Emile the Thunder Badge. Part 15 Offscreen, Bulbapedia grew to Level 27. Part 18 Bulbapedia's next battle was against the first of the two Team Rocket Grunts in the Rocket Hideout guarding the door to Rocket Boss Giovanni's room. He defeated his Sandshrew and Sandslash with one Razor Leaf each, growing to Level 28, before switching out for Mimien against his Ekans. He then finished off the other Grunt's Sandshrew with identical ease. Part 19 Bulbapedia fought against Giovanni, defeating his Onix and Rhyhorn with one Razor Leaf attack each while taking minimal switch-in damage. Part 20 Bulbapedia fought against the ghost of Marowak at the top of Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower, switching in from Meow Mix after the newly evolved Persian's attacks proved weak against the Level 30 Ground-Type. Switching in, Bulbapedia lost most of his health to a Bonemerang attack, and though his Razor Leaf took out most of Marowak's remaining HP, he lost his remaining health to a Headbutt attack. While not shown, Emile stated in a note detailing cut footage that Bulbapedia fought against the Snorlax west of Celadon City, using Sleep Powder to ensure that the Sleeping Pokémon couldn't heal itself with Rest. Part 21 B While fighting the many trainers on the eastern route to Fuchsia City, Bulbapedia grew to Level 29 and attempted to learn Sweet Scent, which Emile declined as he saw it as a horrible move. Part 22 Offscreen, Emile trained Bulbapedia up four levels to Level 33, though due to fainting during the battles where it grew to Level 32 and 33, it did not evolve before the episode. Emile sent out Bulbapedia briefly in the Fuchsia Gym against Tamer Edgar, only to switch him out for Mimien when the Tamer sent out an Arbok. However, the resulting experience caused Bulbapedia to grow to Level 34. The Ivysaur switched back in when Edgar sent out his final Pokémon, a Sandslash, knocking it out with a single Razor Leaf attack, and after the battle ended, he evolved into Venusaur. Emile remarked at this time that he was still pondering a nickname for him. In his first battle as a Venusaur, Bulbapedia fought against Tamer Phil's Sandslash, striking it with a Razor Leaf but failing to knock it out in one hit, and subsequently taking damage from its Slash attack. A second Razor Leaf finished it off, and Emile then switched to Meow Mix as Phil sent out an Arbok. Part 23 During the sixth rival battle in Saffron City's Silph Co., Bulbapedia battled Gary's Gyarados. Bulbapedia incapacitated the sea serpent with Sleep Powder before launching a Razor Leaf, only for Gyarados to immediately awaken and burn away 40 of the Venusaur's HP with Dragon Rage. Bulbapedia struck it with Sleep Powder again, and though Gyarados awakened in time to use Dragon Rage once more, three more Razor Leaf attacks knocked it out, causing Bulbapedia to grow to Level 36. Emile then switched him out for Khold as Gary sent out his Exeggcute. Part 24 Emile sent out Bulbapedia against the Rocket Grunt on the 11th Floor, switching out from the newly obtained Tessie to give her experience. Bulbapedia defeated the Grunt's Cubone with one Razor Leaf, upon which Emile switched back to Tessie. Soon after, Bulbapedia repeated the process against the Grunt's Marowak. Bulbapedia then battled Boss Giovanni's Rhyhorn, though the latter's Rock Blast attack dealt significant damage after he switched in from Tessie. Bulbapedia struck it with Sleep Powder, and then mistakenly used the move again, allowing Rhyhorn to awaken and use Scary Face to halve his speed. Despite this, Bulbapedia was faster and knocked the Rhyhorn out with one critical Razor Leaf. Bulbapedia then fought Giovanni's Kangaskhan, taking a bit of damage from Rage before incapacitating it with Sleep Powder. Due to its Early Bird Ability, Kangaskhan woke up immediately, though it only used Tail Whip before Bulbapedia used Leech Seed. From there, Kangaskhan used Rage once more, resulting in a boost in Attack from Bulbapedia's Razor Leaf. Though that attack and the sapped damage from Leech Seed depleted over half of the Kangaskhan's HP, its Mega Punch ultimately finished Bulbapedia off. Part 28 Offscreen, Bulbapedia grew four Levels to Level 40. Part 29 Emile sent in Bulbapedia during his attempt to catch Zapdos in the Power Plant after the Legendary Bird defeated Mimien. Though Zapdos paralyzed the Venusaur with Thunder Wave, his Sleep Powder incapacitated it after only one missed attempt. Three failed Ultra Balls later, Zapdos woke up. Two more failed Ultra Balls later, Bulbapedia tried to use Sleep Powder again, but missed, and took severe damage from Drill Peck during the same turn. Zapdos used Drill Peck again the following turn, knocking Bulbapedia out before it could try Sleep Powder again. Part 33 Offscreen, Bulbapedia grew to Level 41. Emile sent in Bulbapedia during his attempt to catch Moltres at Mt. Ember's peak after the Legendary Bird defeated Tessie. Emile threatened him to hit with Sleep Powder or he'd be sleeping outside that night. Presumably offended, the Venusaur made no attempt to strike Moltres, missing with Sleep Powder twice before falling to a single Flamethrower. Sending out RK9 against Moltres, Emile then used a Revive, and eight turns later sent him out again when RK9 fainted. Presumably reconsidering, Bulbapedia hit with his first attempt at Sleep Powder, which kept Moltres asleep for the maximum amount of five turns. Emile considers retracting his threat, while at the same time considering making Bulbapedia sleep outside with the aphids, what he considered a Venusaur's worst nightmare. After both of Emile's Poké Balls, his Net Ball, his Nest Ball, and one Ultra Ball failed, Bulbapedia, presumably reoffended, retaliated against Emile by taking a critical Fire Spin, knocking him back out. Part 34 At Cape Brink on Boon Island, Bulbapedia learned Frenzy Plant in place of Tackle from the old Move Tutor. Bulbapedia briefly came out against each member of the biker gang on Kin Island due to being at the front of the party, only to immediately switch out with Mimien for each one. Shortly afterward, the same thing happened with Aroma Lady Violet on Bond Bridge. Part 35 Bulbapedia used Frenzy Plant for the first time against the Hypno tormenting Lostelle in Berry Forest, knocking it out with one hit. Offscreen, Bulbapedia grew to Level 43. Bulbapedia battled Cooltrainer Warren in Viridian Gym, defeating four of his five Pokémon with ease and growing to Level 44 in the process, becoming Emile's strongest Pokémon once again. Due to using Frenzy Plant to finish off the fourth one, Emile switched to Tessie to defeat his fifth Pokémon. Part 38 Offscreen, Emile trained Bulbapedia up nine levels to Level 53, during which he learned Synthesis in place of Leech Seed and finally got his nickname. Bulbapedia began the fight against Elite Four Lorelei, defeating her Dewgong immediately with Frenzy Plant. Emile then switched him out for Khold as Lorelei sent out her Slowbro. Bulbapedia reentered the fight after Slowbro defeated Khold, attacking the somewhat weakened opponent with Razor Leaf, nearly depleting its HP. Slowbro responded with Yawn, and the next turn Lorelei used a Full Restore, resulting in Bulbapedia's next Razor Leaf only halving Slowbro's health. Yawn kicks in after that, and the resulting turns enable Slowbro to use Amnesia. Afterwards, it mistakenly uses Yawn again, but uses Ice Beam the following turn, after Bulbapedia wakes up, which results in a critical hit. Bulbapedia used two Razor Leaf attacks, but only one hit. Slowbro retained a mere sliver of HP as it used another Ice Beam to knock Bulbapedia out. Part 39 Bulbapedia began the fight against Elite Four Bruno, battling his Onix. His Razor Leaf attack landed a critical hit, for a total damage multiplier of x12, easily knocking the Rock Snake out with one hit. Emile then switched him out for Mimien as Bruno sent out Hitmonchan. Bulbapedia later battled Bruno's second Onix, defeating it with identical ease. Bulbapedia then defeated Bruno's last and strongest Pokémon, a Machamp, with one critical Frenzy Plant, growing to Level 54 and winning the battle. Part 40 Bulbapedia's last battle in Emile's first run of the Pokémon League was against Elite Four Lance's Gyarados. The sea serpent used Dragon Rage to burn away 40 of Bulbapedia's HP before Sleep Powder incapacitated it. Three Razor Leafs later, right before Bulbapedia would have used Frenzy Plant, Gyarados woke up and used Hyper Beam, wiping out most of Bulbapedia's health. However, Bulbapedia retaliated with the planned Frenzy Plant, knocking Gyarados out. Emile then switched him out for Tessie as Lance sent out his Aerodactyl. The End Bulbapedia, along with the rest of Emile's team, entered the Hall of Fame. Part 45 Emile used HM04 to teach Bulbapedia Strength in place of Synthesis, requiring a Pokémon that could use it in the Ruin Valley on Fortune Island. Part 51 Bulbapedia began the battle against Mewtwo in Cerulean Cave, taking damage from Swift before using Sleep Powder to incapacitate it, following up with Frenzy Plant and Strength before Emile threw two plain Poké Balls, determined to catch Mewtwo in one. After that, Mewtwo woke up and deployed Safeguard, and then used Recover to return to almost full health. Bulbapedia used a Razor Leaf to deal a notable amount of damage before Mewtwo knocked him out with a Psychic blast. Part 52 Offscreen, Emile trained Bulbapedia up to Level 65. Bulbapedia took part in the rematch against Elite Four Lance, battling against his Gyarados after it defeated Tessie and Mimien. Enraged at having two of his Pokémon defeated so thoroughly, Emile had Bulbapedia use Frenzy Plant while it recovered from Hyper Beam, in a failed attempt to knock it out in one shot. The next turn, while Bulbapedia recovered, Lance used a Full Restore. Gyarados used Dragon Dance before Bulbapedia incapacitated it with Sleep Powder and then struck it with Razor Leaf and Frenzy Plant. Gyarados woke up and used Hyper Beam the turn that Bulbapedia was recovering, reducing him to only 6 HP, but Bulbapedia launched a Razor Leaf in turn while Gyarados was recovering, knocking it out. Emile then switched him out for Meow Mix as Lance sent out his Kingdra. Bulbapedia then switched back in after Kingdra defeated Meow Mix, only to be taken out by Surf before it could attack. Finale (Part 1/2) Bulbapedia took part in the rematch against Champion Gary, battling his Tyranitar. Emile intended to attempt to finish it with one Frenzy Plant but accidentally had Bulbapedia use Razor Leaf instead, costing him a lot of HP thanks to Tyranitar's Aerial Ace attack. Nonetheless, Frenzy Plant struck next turn, finishing the Pseudo-Legendary off. Emile then switched him out for Meow Mix as Gary sent out his Alakazam. Finale (Part 2/2) As his last conscious Pokémon, a weakened Bulbapedia then took the Field against Gary's severely weakened Charizard after it knocked out both Mimien and RK9. He launched no attack; as the turn ended, Tyranitar's lingering Sandstorm took out the last of Charizard's health, knocking it out, making Bulbapedia grow to Level 66, and earning Emile his second Kanto Hall of Fame. And thus, at the end, Bulbapedia, along with the rest of Emile's team, entered the Hall of Fame for the second time. Why Emile Chose Venusaur Emile stated that his usual choice for a Kanto starter was Squirtle, due to its usefulness and the fact that Wartortle is his favorite Pokémon design-wise. However, he elected to choose Bulbasaur due to it being the first Pokémon in the PokéDex and one of his favorite Pokémon besides. Moves Final Moves * Sleep Powder (Part 5—Finale) * Razor Leaf (Part 8 1/2—Finale) * Frenzy Plant (Part 34—Finale) * Strength (Part 45—Finale) Former Moves * Tackle (Part 1—Part 34) * Growl (Part 1—Part 5) * Leech Seed (Part 2—Part 38) * Vine Whip (Part 2—Part 8 1/2) * Poisonpowder (Part 5—Part 5) * Synthesis (Part 38—Part 45) Stats As revealed in Part 2, Bulbapedia had a Brave Nature, bolstering his Attack stat but lowering his Speed stat. Nickname Origin Bulbapedia is named after the fan-run Pokémon Wikia of the same name, Bulbapedia, which is Emile's main source of Pokémon-related information. Post-Let's Play Fate In May of 2016, Emile revealed that an unspecified accident deleted his FireRed save file shown in the LP. Consequently, Bulbapedia and the rest of Emile's team were lost forever."@travdalf The FireRed save file is, to date, the only LP save file I have lost. I try to hang onto them all, but it was lost to an accident." - Tweet Trivia * Bulbapedia was Emile's first and last Pokémon used in the entire Let's Play. ** Both times, it defeated Gary's Charizard. * Bulbapedia was Emile's first Pokémon in FireRed but was tied with Tessie for the last team member to get a nickname. * Bulbapedia won Emile his first 3 badges by himself. ** All three are Gyms whose Type Bulbapedia is strong against; Charmander's line is weak to the first two and Squirtle's line is weak to the third despite sharing Bulbapedia's advantage against Brock. * Bulbapedia's second loss to Gary in the cut Rival Battle in Cerulean City became a trend for years to come. * Bulbapedia was Emile's first Pokémon whose species was capable of Mega Evolution. * Bulbapedia is Emile's first Starter Pokemon to be dual-typed when he first got it, most others need to evolve at least once before getting a second Type. References Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon FireRed Category:Male Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Poison Types Category:Grass Types Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Captured in a Poké Ball Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members